Japan
Japan (Japans: 日本, Nippon, Nihon, met de letterlijke betekenis: oorsprong van de zon; de naam voor het oude Japan is 大和,Yamato) is een eilandstaat ten oosten van het Aziatische continent. Het land wordt gevormd door 6.852 eilanden in de Grote Oceaan. De grootste eilanden zijn Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku en Kyushu, die samen 97% van de totale oppervlakte van Japan beslaan. De hoofdstad en grootste stad van Japan is Tokio. De omringende agglomeratie Groot-Tokio is met bijna 40 miljoen inwoners de op een na grootste metropool ter wereld. Het gehele land telt inwoners. Het land is een constitutionele parlementaire monarchie, waarbij de wetgevende macht in handen is van de Kokkai, het parlement. Japan is 's werelds op twee na grootste economie en lid van grote organisaties als de VN, de G7, de G8 en de G20. De Japanse bevolking geniet de hoogste levensverwachting van alle landen in de wereld en de op twee na laagste kindersterfte. Etymologie Voor 'Japan' zijn in het Japans tegenwoordig twee namen in gebruik: * 日本 (にほん) Nihon * 日本 (にっぽん) Nippon De twee woorden zijn inhoudelijk identiek maar worden slechts anders uitgesproken. Over het algemeen beschouwt men Nippon als een officiële term. Op deze manier komt hij bijvoorbeeld voor op postzegels, bij sportevenementen en in de naam Nippon Ginkou (Bank of Japan / De Japanse Bank). Voor normaal gebruik heeft echter Nihon de voorkeur. Bijvoorbeeld 日本人　nihon-jin "Japanner" 日本語　nihon-go "de Japanse taal". Hiernaast vindt men vaak het woord 和 'wa', dat afstamt van 大和 Yamato, waarmee Japan bedoeld wordt. Bijvoorbeeld: 和風 (wafū) Japanse stijl, 和食 (washoku) Japanse gerechten, 和英 (waei) Japans-Engels (bijvoorbeeld in woordenboek). In het eerste deel van de Chinese Tang-dynastie bedachten Japanse geleerden die Chinees hadden gestudeerd, een nieuwe naam voor hun land. Ze gebruikten de Chinese uitdrukking voor "oorsprong van de zon, zonsopgang", omdat Japan ten oosten van China ligt. In het Chinees van die tijd (Midden-Chinees), was de uitdrukking nzyet-pwun. Hieraan voegden de geleerden het Chinese achtervoegsel ''-kwuk'' (land) toe, hetgeen leidde tot de samenstelling nzyet-pwun-kwuk (zonsopkomstland, land van de rijzende zon). De medeklinkers in het woord waren niet uitspreekbaar in het Oudjapans, zodat de term werd vereenvoudigd tot Nip-pon-gu of Ni-pon-gu. De laatstgenoemde term evolueerde tot Ni-hon-gu. De huidige vormen Nippon en Nihon, waarbij het "land"-achtervoegsel vervallen is, komen hiermee overeen. In het Mandarijn, een van de vormen van Chinees die zich uit het Midden-Chinees ontwikkelden, evolueerde de uitdrukking tot Ra-ban-gua, een vroege vorm die door Marco Polo als Chipangu werd geregistreerd. Het vroege Mandarijnse woord werd Japang, dat door Portugese handelaren in de 16e eeuw werd gehoord. Deze handelaren kunnen degenen zijn geweest die het woord naar Europa hebben gebracht. Het huidige Japan werd voor het eerst geregistreerd in 1577. Geschiedenis Traditionele Japanse legendes stellen dat Japan in de 7e eeuw v. Chr. opgericht is door de voorouderlijke Keizer Jimmu. Gedurende de 5e en 6e eeuw, werden het Chinese schrijfsysteem en het boeddhisme geïntroduceerd, waarmee een lange periode van Chinese culturele invloed begon. De keizers waren in naam de heersers maar de eigenlijke macht was gewoonlijk in het bezit van machtige hofnobelen, regenten of shoguns (militaire gouverneurs). Gedurende de 16e eeuw arriveerden handelaren uit Portugal, Nederland, Engeland en Spanje, evenals christelijke missionarissen. Tijdens de eerste helft van de 17e eeuw vermoedde het shogunaat van Japan dat zij eigenlijk een militaire verovering van Japan door de Europese machten inluidden, waarop het shogunaat alle relaties met de buitenwereld verbrak. Het enige overgebleven contact was zeer beperkt contact met Nederlandse en Chinese kooplieden in Nagasaki (Dejima). Deze isolatie duurde zo'n 200 jaar tot commodore Matthew Perry de opening van Japan forceerde in 1854. Binnen een paar jaar veranderde de Japanse samenleving ingrijpend vanwege het hernieuwde contact met het Westen. Het shogunaat werd gedwongen afgeschaft en de keizer werd in ere hersteld als de hoogste macht. Met de Meiji-restauratie van 1868 begonnen vele hervormingen. Het feodale systeem werd afgeschaft en vele westerse instituties werden overgenomen, inclusief een westerse stijl van regelgeving en overheid. Samen met deze en andere economische, sociale en militaire hervormingen werkte Japan zichzelf op tot een wereldmacht. De nieuwe ambities van het land leidden tot de Eerste Chinees-Japanse Oorlog (1895) en de Russisch-Japanse oorlog (1905), waarmee Korea, Taiwan en andere territoria veroverd werden. Begin 20e eeuw kwam Japan onder een steeds groter wordende invloed van expansionistische militairen te staan, hetgeen leidde tot de invasie van Mantsjoerije, de Tweede Chinees-Japanse Oorlog (1937) en uiteindelijk tot de Japanse deelname aan de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Japan werd in 1945 verslagen door de geallieerden na een slotoffensief van de VS met de atoombommen op de steden en bevolking van Hiroshima en Nagasaki. Op 2 september 1945 gaf Japan zich officieel over aan de Verenigde Staten van Amerika en zijn bondgenoten. Keizer Hirohito had al eerder, op 15 augustus, het besluit genomen om over te gaan tot capitulatie. Het naoorlogse Japan, nu beperkt tot zijn huidige grootte, bleef onder de controle van de VS tot 1952. Gedurende die periode bloeide de welvaart op de eilanden weer op, dankzij een uitzonderlijk economisch herstel. Ook na het vertrek van de Amerikanen bleef de economische groei aanhouden. Aan het eind van de eeuw was Japan uitgegroeid tot een economische grootmacht. In 1995 verspreidde de sekte Aum Shinrikyo het gas Sarin in de metro van Tokio. Er vielen 12 doden en 5000 gewonden. Op 11 maart 2011 werd Japan getroffen door een aardbeving met een kracht van 9.0 op de momentmagnitudeschaal. Dit was de zwaarste aardbeving in 140 jaar, na die aardbeving volgde een grote tsunami, met als gevolg een kernramp in een van de kerncentrales in Fukushima. De beving vond plaats 130 km ten oosten van de Japanse stad Sendai. Hierbij vielen meer dan 20.000 doden. De nasleep van de aardbeving is heden ten dage nog steeds zichtbaar. Hele dorpen zijn volledig van de kaart geveegd en Japan raakte door deze natuurramp zelfs in een recessie. Geografisch overzicht Het totale oppervlakte van Japan beslaat zo'n 378.000 km². Het land bestaat voornamelijk uit de vier grote eilanden: (van noord naar zuid) Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku en Kyushu. De archipel strekt zich enkele duizenden kilometers uit van het uiterste noorden, bij het Russische Sachalin, tot het uiterste zuiden nabij Taiwan. Honshu is het grootste eiland met een oppervlakte van 231.000 km²; hierop liggen de belangrijkste steden van Japan. Tevens behoren de Riukiu-eilanden ten zuiden van de vier grote eilanden tot Japan, samen met vele andere kleinere eilanden. Het land is verdeeld in 47 prefecturen. Op Hokkaido ligt een gebied waar onder meer de Ainu wonen, de oorspronkelijke bewoners van Japan. De algemene eigenschappen van de vier belangrijke eilanden zijn: besneeuwde steile bergen (waaronder de beroemde vulkaan Fuji), korte rivieren, beboste hellingen, onregelmatige, mooie meren en kleine, vruchtbare vlaktes. De langste rivier van Japan, de Shinano, is slechts 367 kilometer lang. Ongeveer twee derde van het landoppervlak is bedekt met bossen. Op het gecultiveerde land, dat slechts 11% van het totale grondgebied van Japan vormt, is de bevolkingsdichtheid zeer hoog. Steden Het merendeel van de bevolking woont in de vlakke gebieden langs de kust van de Stille Oceaan. De metropool Tokio, ook wel Groot-Tokio genoemd, is een van de grootste metropolen ter wereld, met zo'n 35 miljoen inwoners (De grootste ter wereld, na de agglomeratie Shenzhen-Kanton van 47 miljoen inwoners in China). Andere bevolkingscentra liggen rond de steden Nagoya en Osaka. De belangrijkste Japanse steden zijn: * Tokio * Osaka * Nara * Kioto * Kobe * Hiroshima * Yokohama * Nagasaki * Sapporo * Nagano * Nagoya * Fukuoka Klimaat Japan ligt tussen de 20° en 40° NB over een afstand van circa 3.200 kilometer. Het langgerekte karakter - in noord-zuid richting - leidt tot verschillende klimaten. Het varieert van een koel en vochtig continentaal klimaat in het noorden met vrieskoude winters en warme zomers tot een vochtig subtropisch klimaat in het zuiden. Het weer op de hoofdeilanden wordt bepaald door de landmassa Siberië en de Stille Oceaan. In de winter waait de koude lucht van Siberie over de warmere Japanse Zee en zorgt voor metershoge sneeuw in Noordwest-Japan. In de zomer komt er een warme vochtige lucht van de Stille Oceaan en dit zorgt voor hoge temperaturen in Midden- en Zuid-Japan. In augustus ligt de gemiddelde temperatuur in Tokio op zo'n 27 °C; in Nederland ligt het gemiddelde op 18°C in de warmste maand. De regenval is overvloedig - tussen de 1.000 en 2.500 millimeter - met name in de zomer, en natuurgeweld, zoals tyfoons en aardbevingen, treedt frequent op. Aardbevingen Japan is een vulkanische eilandenboog en behoort tot de seismisch meest actieve gebieden ter wereld. De aardbevingen worden veroorzaakt door platentektoniek. De Pacifische Plaat en de Filipijnse Plaat duiken langzaam (enkele centimeters per jaar) naar beneden onder de Euraziatische Plaat. Dit geologische proces, waarbij de platen zich moeizaam langs elkaar wringen, veroorzaakt grote spanningen. De plaatselijk in de loop der vele jaren opgebouwde spanning kan zich ontladen in een plotselinge verschuiving, de aardbeving. In 1923 vond de Kanto-aardbeving plaats, die Tokio en verscheidene andere plaatsen nagenoeg volledig verwoestte en meer dan 100.000 levens eiste. In 1995 vond de Grote Hanshin-aardbeving plaats bij de stad Kobe: de beving richtte grote schade aan en kostte aan 6.433 mensen het leven. Op 11 maart 2011 werd Japan getroffen door een aardbeving met een kracht van 9.0 op de momentmagnitudeschaal. Dit was de zwaarste aardbeving in 140 jaar, na deze aardbeving volgde een grote tsunami. De beving vond plaats 130 km ten oosten van de Japanse stad Sendai. Hierbij vielen meer dan 20.000 doden. De diepte van de aardbevingen die in Japan optreden neemt toe van oost naar west. Dit is het gevolg van de platentektoniek in de regio en laat zien dat de Pacifische plaat vanuit het oosten onder Japan wegduikt. Onder de 700 km is het gesteente viskeus. Het gedraagt zich als een traag stromende massa en er kunnen geen bevingen meer voorkomen. Bevolking Bevolkingsgroei Aan het begin van de 20e eeuw telde Japan bijna 44 miljoen inwoners; begin 21e eeuw was dat aantal tot 127 miljoen verdrievoudigd. De bevolking neemt al jaren nauwelijks toe en de vergrijzing wordt een groot probleem. In 1950 was 5% van de bevolking 65 jaar of ouder, in 2010 was dit aandeel 23% en voor 2050 wordt het aandeel geschat op 40%. Voor het aandeel van de jongeren, tot 15 jaar, zijn de cijfers 35%, 13% en 9% voor dezelfde jaren. De bevolking zal ook krimpen omdat het sterftecijfer hoger ligt dan het geboortecijfer (zie demografische transitie). Momenteel telt Japan inwoners. In 2050 zal het aantal inwoners van Japan zijn gedaald tot 95 miljoen. Japanse wetenschappers berekenden dat, bij een voortzetting van de huidige daling in het geboortecijfer, er over 1000 jaar geen Japanners meer zouden zijn. De onderzoekers stelden dat het aantal kinderen jonger dan 14 jaar iedere 100 seconden met één afneemt. Op dit moment zijn dat er 16,6 miljoen, op een totale bevolking van 127,7 miljoen. Op 5 mei 3011 zou er dan nog maar één kind over zijn. De bevolking van Japan is in 2012 afgenomen met 212.000 mensen. De bevolking van Japan is in 2015 afgenomen tot 127,1 miljoen mensen door een dalend geboortecijfer en weinig migratie. Er wordt een sterke daling van de arbeidsbevolking en vergelijkbare stijging van de ouderen verwacht. Eerste minister Shinzo Abe wil het geboortecijfer laten stijgen van 1,4 tot 1,8 kinderen per vrouw, o.a. door betere kinderopvang en door belastingvoordelen. Naar verluidt heeft een ontwikkelde economie een geboortecijfer van minstens 2,1 kinderen per vrouw nodig voor een stabiel bevolkingsaantal. Bevolkingskenmerken Japan is een uiterst homogene maatschappij waarin niet-Japanners, vooral Koreanen en Chinezen, minder dan 1% van de bevolking uitmaken. De inwoners van Japan zijn hoofdzakelijk de nakomelingen van diverse volkeren die in voorhistorische tijden naar Azië migreerden; een van de eerste groepen, Ainu, die nog steeds in zekere mate in Hokkaido voortleven, zijn genetisch enigszins verwant met Kaukasiërs. De verwachte levensduur bij geboorte is sinds de jaren 50 sterk gestegen. Voor mannen lag deze verwachting toen op 59,5 jaar, maar dit was gestegen tot 79,6 jaar in 2010. Voor vrouwen liggen de cijfers op 63 jaar in 1950 en 86,4 jaar in 2010. De levensstandaard is vanaf de jaren 50 drastisch verbeterd, en de Japanners hebben het hoogste inkomen per hoofd van alle Aziaten. De programma's voor maatschappelijk welzijn en ziekteverzekering zijn vrij uitvoerig. Sinds 1961 heeft Japan een ziekteverzekeringsstelsel dat elk van zijn burgers voorziet van de noodzakelijke gezondheidszorg. De belangrijke zorgen zijn vergrijzing en overbevolking. Religie De belangrijkste godsdiensten van Japan zijn shintoïsme en boeddhisme; de meeste Japanners hangen beide geloven aan. Terwijl de ontwikkeling van shinto radicaal door de invloed van boeddhisme veranderde, ontwikkelden zich in de Japanse godsdienstige verscheidenheden ook bewegingen zoals Jodo, Shingon en Nichiren. Talrijke bewegingen, de "nieuwe godsdiensten" genoemd, zijn na de Tweede Wereldoorlog ontstaan en hebben vele leden aangetrokken. Een van deze nieuwe godsdiensten, Soka Gakkai, een boeddhistische stroming, groeide snel in de jaren 50 en de jaren 60 en werd een sterke sociale en politieke macht. Minder dan 1% van de bevolking is christen. Het confucianisme heeft het Japanse gedachtegoed diep beïnvloed en over het algemeen heeft de Chinese cultuur een aanmerkelijke invloed gehad op de vorming van Japanse beschaving, zoals in de Japanse architectuur, Japanse kunst en Japanse literatuur. Bestuur en instellingen Politiek en overheid Het bestuur in Japan is gebaseerd op de grondwet van 1947, opgesteld door de Verenigde Beroepsautoriteiten in opdracht van de toenmalige Amerikaanse bezetters. Het verklaart dat de keizer van Japan dient als "symbool van de staat", maar dat de soevereiniteit bij de bevolking ligt. Hirohito was keizer vanaf 1926 tot zijn dood in 1989; hij werd opgevolgd door zijn zoon, Akihito. De uitvoerende macht berust bij het kabinet dat door de minister-president wordt benoemd en wordt geleid, gewoonlijk de leider van de meerderheidspartij. Het hooggerechtshof leidt een onafhankelijke rechterlijke macht. De meeste politieke partijen in Japan zijn klein; hun leden zijn hoofdzakelijk professionele politici. Japan heeft momenteel meer dan 10.000 politieke partijen, de meeste zijn lokaal en regionaal. De Liberale Democratische Partij (LDP) hield de meerderheid van zetels in het kabinet vanaf 1955 tot 1993, toen een coalitie van voormalige oppositiepartijen een regering vormde. Nochtans kwam de partij in 1996 wederom aan de macht. De LDP is vrij conservatief en heeft een alliantie met de Verenigde Staten en de wederzijdse veiligheidspacten tussen de twee landen gesteund. De Sociale Democratische Partij (SDP, vroeger de Socialistische Partij), die zich tegen de veiligheidsverdragen met de Verenigde Staten heeft verzet, was lang de belangrijkste rivaal van de LDP. In 1994 vormde de partij echter een regeringscoalitie met de LDP. Sinds 1998 is de Democratische Partij (DPJ) de tweede partij van Japan en de grootste oppositiepartij. Bestuurlijke indeling Japan is sinds 1888 verdeeld in 47 prefecturen, elk onder toezicht van een direct gekozen gouverneur, wetgevende en bestuur. Elke prefectuur is verder onderverdeeld in steden en dorpen. De steden en dorpen kiezen hun eigen burgemeesters en wethouders. Het land ondergaat momenteel een bestuurlijke reorganisatie waarbij veel van de steden en dorpen met elkaar worden samengevoegd. Dit proces zal het aantal subprefecture regio's doen afnemen en zal naar verwachting besparingen op administratieve kosten opleveren. Onderwijs Het Japanse onderwijsstelsel, opgezet na de Tweede Wereldoorlog, is een van de efficiëntste ter wereld. Negen jaar scholing is verplicht, hoewel de grote meerderheid van burgers een veel langere schoolperiode doorloopt. De twee belangrijke nationale universiteiten zijn die in Tokio en Kioto. Economie Aan het einde van de Tweede Wereldoorlog was het land voor een groot deel vernietigd. Alle grote steden waren gebombardeerd en omdat het merendeel van de huizen met hout gebouwd was, was de schade enorm. Een kwart van het kapitaal, een kwart van de infrastructuur en 82 procent van de schepen zijn vernietigd. In 1946 lag de industriële productie van het land op slechts 34% van het vooroorlogse niveau (1937=100); de mijnbouwproductie lag in dat jaar zo'n 60% onder het niveau van 1937. In 1949 werd het Japanse nationaal inkomen geschat op $96 per hoofd, in vergelijking tot $500 voor Nederland, $1.453 voor de Verenigde Staten en $57 voor India. De Amerikaanse bezettingsmacht was van mening dat de vooroorlogse economische structuur een bijdrage heeft geleverd aan het militarisme. Generaal MacArthur en zijn ambtenaren hadden als doel om Japan te democratiseren. Zij ontmantelden grote conglomeraten, de zaibatsu, voerden anti-monopoliewetgeving in en gaven ruimte voor de oprichting van vakbonden. Door de komst van de Koude Oorlog werd de invloed van de vakbonden weer ingeperkt en door de Koreaanse Oorlog werd Japan een belangrijke producent van noodzakelijke spullen voor de strijd. De conglomeraten konden zich hergroeperen tot keiretsu, met financiële instellingen in de kern van de groepen en de banden werden versterkt door wederzijdse aandelenbelangen. Alleen de anti-monopoliewet heeft nog langere tijd effect gehad. Direct na de oorlog telde het land nog 13 miljoen werklozen, maar dit was in 1951 alweer gedaald tot minder dan 0,4 miljoen. De beroepsbevolking telde 36 miljoen arbeiders, waarvan 16 miljoen actief in de land- en bosbouw en visserij. In 1951 lag de industriële productie weer boven die van 1937; de textielindustrie was een belangrijke activiteit. De machinebouw was sterk in opkomst, vooral naaimachines, maar ook de productie van automobielen, horloges en klokken en optische instrumenten waaronder fototoestellen nam toe. Het aandeel van Japan in de wereldhandel was in 1950 circa 1,5%, ongeveer de helft van het niveau van 3,5% in 1938. De Japanse overheid heeft altijd een actieve rol gespeeld in de economie. Het belangrijkste middel om de herbouw te sturen was geld beschikbaar te stellen, tegen aantrekkelijke rentetarieven, aan het bedrijfsleven. De banken verstrekte vooral leningen aan die bedrijfstakken waar de overheid prioriteit aan gaf zoals de steenkool-, de staalindustrie, nutsbedrijven en de scheepsbouw.Hans van der Lugt, Landenreeks Japan, Koninklijk Instituut voor de Tropen, 2003, ISBN 90 6832 396 2 Verder had de overheid de controle over de buitenlandse valuta; alle bedrijven moesten het verdiende buitenlandse geld aan de overheid verkopen, die vervolgens bepaalde aan welke importgoederen het geld zou worden besteed. Ten slotte verleende de overheid subsidies en belastingvoordelen aan geselecteerde bedrijven. Dit werd gedaan via administratieve begeleiding (行政指導), dit zijn informele ontmoetingen tussen het Ministerie van Internationale Handel en Industrie (通商産業省, MITI) en het bedrijfsleven. De Koreaanse oorlog gaf een belangrijke impuls aan de Japanse economie en in combinatie van het genoemde overheidsbeleid en wereldwijde economische groei beleefde Japan een economische bloeiperiode. Tussen 1965-1970 groeide het bruto binnenlands product (BBP) met 11,8% gemiddeld per jaar. Tekorten op de handelsbalans sloegen om in grote overschotten, vooral met de Verenigde Staten. In het begin van de 70'er jaren leidde dit tot handelsconflicten zoals Amerikaanse importheffingen op goederen uit Japan en druk op de regering om de vaste wisselkoers van 360 Yen per 1 Amerikaanse dollar los te laten. De oliecrisis van 1973 zette de economische groei verder onder druk daar Japan nauwelijks beschikt over natuurlijke grondstoffen en alle aardolie moest importeren. De overheid reageerde hierop met een groot investeringsprogramma in kerncentrales en infrastructuur om de economie te ondersteunen. Japan had inmiddels de achterstand met andere industrielanden ingelopen, maar bleef vasthouden aan de het economische groeibeleid gebaseerd op hoge investeringen. Hogere particuliere consumptie had de rol van groeimotor over kunnen nemen, maar deed dit niet. Het grote overschot op de handelsbalans bleef een bron van irritatie bij de handelspartners. In 1985 werd het Plaza-akkoord gesloten hetgeen een sterke waardevermeerdering van de Yen inhield; de exporten daalden en importen werden goedkoper en het overschot op de handelsbalans daalde van 4,3% in 1985 naar minder dan 1% in 1989. Druk om de Japanse binnenlandse markt toegankelijker te maken voor buitenlandse producten leidde niet tot resultaten. De overheid viel terug op het beleid van goedkope leningen en overheidsinvesteringen om het bedrijfsleven te steunen. De enorme toevloed van geld leidde tot fikse prijsstijgingen van bijna alles, waaronder aandelen. Op 29 december 1989 bereikte op de effectenbeurs van Tokio de Nikkei 225 index een record van 39.000 punten, maar nadien zijn aandelenkoersen, land- en onroerendgoedprijzen, fabrieken en andere productiemiddelen sterk in waarde gedaald. Bedrijfsleningen konden op grote schaal niet worden terugbetaald waardoor banken met grote verliezen werden geconfronteerd. De Japanse economie is sindsdien in recessie (balansrecessie), er is een lage reële economische groei en een zeer lage inflatie of zelfs deflatie. De overheid heeft diverse malen geprobeerd met grote investeringsprogramma's of sanering van het bankwezen de groei van de economie weer op gang te krijgen, met weinig resultaat. Als gevolg van dit royale uitgavenbeleid heeft Japan de hoogste relatieve overheidsschuld ter wereld van meer dan 200% van het BBP. Sinds 2013 is de conservatieve Shinzo Abe de nieuwe premier van Japan. Hij wil met zijn economisch beleid, Abenomics, de economie versterken. De Centrale bank van Japan heeft de geldhoeveelheid verruimd, de overheid laat een groot begrotingstekort bestaan en neemt verder structurele maatregelen die de economie krachtiger moeten maken. Japan staat nummer drie op de wereldranglijst van grootste economieën, na de Verenigde Staten en China. In 2014 was het Japanse BBP $4.602 miljard, ofwel $36.205 per hoofd. De dienstensector domineert de economie met een aandeel van 75% gevolgd door de industrie met 20% en landbouw de rest. Energie Japan importeert meer dan 90% van zijn energie. In 2011 kwam 46,1% van Japans energie uit aardolie, 21,4% uit aardgas, 21,3% uit kolen, 4,6% uit uraan en 3,3% uit waterkracht. Alleen een deel van de kolen en de waterkracht produceert het land zelf. Kerncentrales produceerden in 2010 nog 24,9% van de elektriciteit maar in 2012 niets als gevolg van publiek verzet na de kernramp van Fukushima. De overheid probeert de publieke opinie gunstig te stemmen om weer een aantal van de 50 kerncentrales op te starten. Japan wil nu zijn energiebronnen diversificeren. Eind 2011 had Japan 2,5 GW windvermogen opgesteld. Drie jaar later was dat niet veel meer, 2,8 GW. De grote bevolkingsdichtheid en strikte regels ten aanzien van milieu-effecten hinderen plaatsing van windturbines. In 2014 produceerde Japan 26,6 miljoen ton olie equivalent (Mtoe) grotendeels duurzame energie en importeerde 438 Mtoe fossiele brandstof. (1Mtoe = 11,63 TWh, miljard kilowattuur.) Van deze brandstof ging 100 Mtoe verloren bij elektriciteitsopwekking en ongeveer 50 Mtoe bij andere conversie processen in de energie industrie. 16 Mtoe werd geëxporteerd en 36 Mtoe werd gebruikt voor niet-energetische producten zoals smeermiddelen, asphalt en petrochemicaliën. Voor eindgebruikers resteerde 260 Mtoe waarvan 82 Mtoe = 950 TWh elektriciteit. De uitstoot van kooldioxide was 1190 megaton, dat is 9,4 ton per persoon, veel meer dan het wereldgemiddelde 4,5 ton per persoon. In de periode 2012-2014 steeg zonne- en windenergie 150%. Verkeer en vervoer Japan kent diverse vliegvelden: * Luchthaven Haneda * Luchthaven Narita * Luchthaven Sendai * Kansai International Airport * Chubu International Airport * Nanki-Shirahama Airport Het spoorverkeer wordt verzorgd door onder meer Central Japan Railway Company, East Japan Railway Company, Japan Railways, Tokio Monorail en West Japan Railway Company. Er zijn diverse metro's zoals de Metro van Kobe, Metro van Kioto, Metro van Nagoya, Metro van Osaka, Metro van Tokio en Tokio Tama Intercity Monorail. Japan heeft veel havens mede door de lange kustlijn. De vijf grootste, naar ladingvolume, zijn die van Nagoya, Yokohoma, Tokio, Osaka en Kobe. In 2013 werd 208 miljoen ton in de haven van Nagoya verwerkt en dat was bijna tweemaal meer dan Yokohama met 119 miljoen ton. De andere drie havens in de top vijf verwerkten elk zo’n 90 miljoen ton. In waarde gemeten was Tokio de belangrijkste haven. Het is ook de grootste containerhaven van het land. Vanwege het bergachtig landschap, wat vervoer over land compliceert, heeft ongeveer 40% van de lading een binnenlandse bestemming of oorsprong. Cultuur De Japanse cultuur is sterk geëvolueerd ten opzichte van haar oorsprong. De hedendaagse cultuur combineert invloeden uit Azië, Europa en Noord-Amerika. De traditionele Japanse kunsten zijn onder andere ambachten zoals keramiek, textiel, lakwerk, zwaarden en poppen, optredens van Bunraku, kabuki, No, dans, rakugo en andere praktijken, de theeceremonie, ikebana, vechtsporten, kalligrafie, origami, onsen, Geisha en spelletjes. Japan heeft een ontwikkeld systeem voor de bescherming en bevordering van zowel de materiële en immateriële culturele eigenschappen en nationale schatten. Zestien locaties zijn ingeschreven op de UNESCO Werelderfgoedlijst. Kunst De grote schrijnen van Ise zijn gevierd als het prototype van de Japanse architectuur. De traditionele grotendeel houten woningbouw en vele tempels maken gebruik van tatamimatten en Shōji als scheiding tussen kamers en binnen-en buitenruimte. De Japanse beeldhouwkunst, grotendeels van hout, en de Japanse schilderkunst behoren tot de oudste onderdelen van de Japanse kunst met vroege figuratieve schilderijen die teruggaan tot ten minste 300 voor Christus. De geschiedenis van de Japanse schilderkunst vertoont de synthese en de concurrentie tussen inheemse Japanse esthetiek en aanpassing van ingevoerde ideeën. De interactie tussen de Japanse en Europese kunst is aanzienlijk. Een voorbeeld zijn de ukiyo-e prenten, die vanaf de 19e eeuw werden uitgevoerd in een beweging die bekendstaat als Japonisme. Dit had een belangrijke invloed op de ontwikkeling van de moderne kunst in het Westen, met name op het postimpressionisme. Beroemde Ukiyo-e kunstenaars zijn Hokusai en Hiroshige. De fusie van traditionele blokdruk en westerse kunst hebben geleid tot het ontstaan van manga, een vorm van stripverhalen dat nu populair is binnen en buiten Japan. Door manga beïnvloede animatie voor televisie en film wordt anime genoemd. In Japan gemaakte spelcomputers zijn populair sinds de jaren 1980. Muziek Japanse muziek is eclectisch en divers. Veel instrumenten, zoals de koto, werden geïntroduceerd in de 9de en 10de eeuw. Het begeleidende recitatief van het Noh drama dateert uit de 14e eeuw en de populaire volksmuziek met de gitaar-achtige shamisen stamt uit de zestiende. Westerse klassieke muziek werd geïntroduceerd in de late 19de eeuw en is tegenwoordig een integraal onderdeel van de Japanse cultuur. Het ensemble van het keizerlijke hof ensemble, Gagaku, heeft invloed gehad op het werk van enkele moderne westerse componisten. Opmerkelijke klassieke componisten uit Japan zijn Toru Takemitsu en Rentaro Taki. De populaire muziek in het naoorlogse Japan is sterk beïnvloed door Amerikaanse en Europese trends, die heeft geleid tot de evolutie van de J-pop of Japanse populaire muziek. Karaoke is de meest beoefende culturele activiteit in Japan. Uit een onderzoek uit 1993 onderzoek van het agentschap voor culturele zaken bleek dat meer Japanners karaoke hadden gezongen in dat jaar, dan hadden deelgenomen aan de traditionele bezigheden zoals bloemschikken (ikebana) of theeceremonies. Literatuur De vroegste werken uit de Japanse literatuur zijn de Kojiki en Nihon Shoki kronieken en de Man'yōshū poëzie uit de 8e eeuw en geschreven in Chinese karakters. Tijdens de vroege Heian periode werd het systeem van fonogrammen bekend als Kana (Hiragana en Katakana) ontwikkeld. Taketori Monogatari wordt beschouwd als het oudste Japanse verhaal. Een verslag van Heian hofleven wordt gegeven in Makura no soshi van Sei Shonagon, terwijl Genji monogatari van Murasaki Shikibu vaak wordt omschreven als 's werelds eerste roman. Tijdens de Edo-periode haalden de chōnin ("stadsmensen") de samurai aristocratie in als producenten en consumenten van de literatuur. De populariteit van de werken van bijvoorbeeld Saikaku onthult deze verandering in lezerspubliek en auteurschap, terwijl Matsuo Bashō de poëtische traditie doet opleven van de Kokinshū met zijn haikai (haiku) en het poëtische reisverslag Oku no Hosomichi schreef. Het Meiji tijdperk liet een achteruitgang zien van de traditionele literaire vormen toen de Japanse literatuur westerse invloeden ging integreren. Natsume Soseki en Mori Ōgai waren de eerste "moderne" schrijvers van Japan, gevolgd door Ryunosuke Akutagawa, Jun'ichirō Tanizaki, Yasunari Kawabata, Yukio Mishima en meer recentelijk, Haruki Murakami. Japan heeft twee winnaars van de Nobelprijs voor de Literatuur, te weten Yasunari Kawabata (1968) en Kenzaburo Oë (1994). Bezienswaardigheden * Boeddhistische monumenten nabij Horyu-ji * Kasteel Himeji * Yakushima * Shirakami-Sanchi * Historische monumenten van oud-Kioto (Kioto, Uji en Otsu) * Historische dorpen van Shirakawa-go en Gokayama * Vredesmonument van Hiroshima (Genbaku Dome) * Itsukushima-schrijn * Historische monumenten van oud-Nara * Schrijnen en tempels van Nikko * Gusuku-locatie en gerelateerde plaatsen van het Koninkrijk Riukiu * Drie heilige plaatsen en de pelgrimsroute in het Kii-gebergte * Nationaal park Shiretoko * Fuji Zie ook * Japanners * Japanse feestdag * Monumenten op de Werelderfgoedlijst * Nemawashi Categorie:Japan Categorie:Land Categorie:Landen Categorie:Land in Azië